Old love
by Broken winged bird
Summary: It's been a year since the Halliwell sisters gave the power of 3. But, a new demon will bring them back in action and old loves may reunite


**Old love**

**1975****, San Francisco**

Downtown Francisco, Penny Halliwell is still very much alive and is raising her 3 granddaughters, Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell. Who are little girls waiting for her at home. She is carrying several shopping bags filled supplies for Prue's birthday party that afternoon. She was also finished putting her bags into her car, when she saw Trisha, a fellow witch that is an acquaintance of hers. She was running towards her at an alarming speed. Penny had only one left outside her car, when Trisha knocked her and spilled the contents of her shopping bag all over the hot sidewalk.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Penny!" Said Trisha

"Trisha, where's your hurry?" Asked Penny

"He's going to kill me!" Cried Trisha

"Who's going to kill you?" Inquired Penny

"Keith! My boyfriend. Actually, his name is keblar!" Trisha informed Penny

"Is Keblar a…" Penny started to ask

"Demon? Yes he is." Trisha said as she began to sob

"Do you know what kind of demon he is?" Penny inquired

"I believe he's a top level demon?" Trisha told Penny

"Highest level demon!" Penny mumbled to herself

Keblar pounced on them suddenly and began trying burn them with his fire power but Penny raised her hand and deflected the flames. Penny got into her car told Trisha to do the same and started her engine. She drove to the Halliwell house. Penny and Trisha ran into the house and made sure the girls wouldn't be in the house when Keblar would arrive. Penny knew it would only be a matter of time. The 2 witches went up stairs to the attic where the book of shadows was always kept. Penny looked up Keblar in the magic book. She prepared the appropriate spell for when Keblar would be there. She wasn't disappointed he broke threw the attic door. He knocked Trisha down. Penny stood her ground. She zapped him 3 or 4 times just to weaken him. Then she recited her spell: « You took pleasure in causing pain now take it with you ten fold into eternity until it drives you insane». Unfortunately, the spell did not finish him off. It would have required the power of three for that. This at this point is not quite ready yet. The spell trapped him in limbo to wait and plot revenge…

**2006, San Francisco**

It had been a year since Piper, Phoebe and their sister Paige Mathews and Leo gave up their powers and their identities in order to escape all the demons and to protect Wyatt and Chris. In case somebody didn't know Paige Mathews is the daughter that their mother had with her white lighter Sam. They had to give her up for adoption because of the elder rule about white lighter not dating their charges. When Prue died, Phoebe discovered the existence of Paige and because the world was in need of the power of three, the elders accepted to let Paige take Prue's place in the power of three. This arrangement paved to let Piper and Leo have kids and keep them. The 3 sisters lived together in the mansion until they were forced to fake their deaths a year ago. Since then, Piper, her husband and her 2 sisters had moved into a large loft in the same building as Piper & Phoebe's father (Victor), because, he now has custody of Wyatt and Chris. Victor tried to sell the Halliwell place claiming that it would be the first place the demons would look if there were doubts of the death of the power of three. The truth was everybody knew that Victor hated that house since the girls were little. He felt they were in danger growing up there with Penny and Patty, their mother. He felt that with the demons always popping in, he should take the girls and leave. Now, he saw his chance get rid of the place, but it would not sell for some unexplained reason. After all, after the explosion that occurred at mansion, repairs were made to it. It seemed odd to Victor that no one had bought the house. Very few people even viewed it. Meanwhile, Leo and the girls were still struggling to adjust to their new lives. Phoebe lost the fame that she had gained with her column «ask Phoebe». She went back to college to get her bachelor's in psychology in hopes of becoming a therapist because she can no longer write her column. Victor made Piper manager of the P3 and Leo is her handyman as always. Paige has been struggling to find a new life for herself because she was had devoted herself to magic so completely. Now, she wonders what the next chapter of her life will bring. She has tried a couple temp jobs but, nothing seemed quite right for her. Their new names are Pamela, Phyllis and Paulette Kilborn and Larry Washborn. (In public anyway)

"Oh, I'm late! You would think that now that we aren't fighting demons anymore it would be easier to get to class on time!" Phoebe laments

"Well, it would be… if you weren't out drinking at P3 almost every night!" Piper retorts

"How else am I suppose to meet the guy who is going to be the father of my daughter just like I saw in that vision I had that time?" Phoebe inquires

"Goooood morning girls!" Paige says yawning

"Hi Paige! Bye Paige!" Phoebe says as runs out the door

"Late again?" Paige asks

"What else is new?" Piper asks

"I can't believe Phoebe thinks that she'll find true love by staying out all drinking!" Piper exclaims

"We're not as lucky as you to marry own former guardian angel you know!" Paige states

"I know, it's just that she's not 22 anymore her body won't survive her acting like a drunken college girl!" Piper declares

Phoebe drives into the parking lot of the university...

"Aw, my head!" Phoebe utters

"Note to self; never admit to piper that she's right!" Phoebe says

Phoebe get out of her car and heads towards school. She comes across one of classmates Cassie.

"Hi, Phyllis!" Cassie shouts

"Hey Cassie, could you keep it down?" Asks phoebe

The 2 girls keep talking as walk toward the classroom…

"Gone out again last night?" Asks Cassie

"You know, you can't keep this pace up forever right?" Asks Cassie

"Oh Cassie, you sound like my sister Pamela!" Moans Phoebe

"You know we're right!" Scolds Cassie

"I'll never admit it!" Phoebe says as the class begins

As the professor is talking phoebe receives a note from Cassie that says: "Phyllis, meet me at my place tonight!"

Meanwhile, Paige is stuck at yet another awful temp job...she is miserable.

"First bank of San Francisco, Paulette speaking, may I help you?" Paige belted out

"Miss Sawyer? Yes, I'll transfer you immediately!" She said

"Hi Paulette!" Said Susan a co-worker

"Oh, hi Susan!" Said Paige

"Paulette, how do you like it here?" Asked Susan

"Oh, it's fine…" Said Paige

"Oh, Paulette I know pretty tense around here!" Said Susan

"Tense… what do you mean?" Paige asked

"Well, Miss Walker is cold to all the employees and frankly, she scares us!" Admitted Susan

"So…tell me more about her!" Ordered Paige

"Why do you want to know more about her, Paulette?" Asked Susan

"Because, the first rule in battle is to know your enemy!" Paige declared

"You're talking as if you're going to war!" Said Susan laughing

"Some times, you have to approach things like a battle that you have to win!" Advised Paige

These words came from her days as a member of the power of 3. She didn't want to admit it to her sisters but she misses it. She felt that since she and her sisters had given up their powers, there something missing, like part of her was gone. She couldn't explain it. She had lived 25 years without knowing she was a witch. Why couldn't she just go back to her old life? Her sisters seem to have moved on. Why not her?

Later that evening Phoebe heads to Cassie's apartment and knock's on her door…

"Hi, Phyllis!" Greeted Cassie as she opened her door

"So, why did you want me to come over?" Asked Phoebe

"Come on in!" Ordered Cassie

Phoebe walked into the apartment… Cassie closed the door.

"I found something totally cool at my mother's house the other day!" Said Cassie with a twinkle in her eyes

She picked a big book that resembled the book of shadows…

Phoebe approached to get a better look.

"Where did you get that?" Phoebe asked

"I told you I found it at my mother's house!" answered Cassie

It really did resemble the book of shadows, except for a few markings on the cover that were different. Phoebe couldn't believe her eyes. She knew there were other magic books but that resembled the book of shadows (the Halliwell magic book) that much. Cassie started to open the pages of the book…

"Don't!" Screamed Phoebe

"Why not?" Asked Cassie

"Because it looks dangerous!" Phoebe replied

"Dangerous? Don't be silly Phyllis! It's just a book!" Cassie laughing

Cassie opened the book and began look at the pages. She settled on one and began reading the spell. Phoebe watched on in horror. It was as if she could sense what was about to happen. Cassie began reciting one of the spells.

"I'm calling you from near and far, come to me, my lord, Keblar!" Cassie read out loud

The lights in Cassie's apartment started to flicker.

"Fffphyllis… wha… wha… what's happening?" Stuttered Cassie

"We have to get out of here now" ordered Phoebe

As she and Cassie headed for the door the demon appeared.

"Thank you setting me free girls!" scowled Keblar

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked, knowing that if she survived this encounter she wouldn't have the book of shadows to look up what kind of demon he is. She remembered Cassie saying the name "Keblar" but she had to be certain.

"I am the Great Keblar" boasted Keblar

"I don't have time for the two of you!" Growled Keblar

"I have people to thank for imprisoning me!" Keblar announced

Keblar threw a fireball at the girls and teleported out of Cassie's apartment. Phoebe pushed Cassie to the ground and ducked to avoid the fireball. They were both fine but, now Phoebe had the daunting task of telling Leo and her sisters that was there was a demon on the loose. She knew that even without their powers, they would want to do any could do to stop the demon.

"Cassie, can I borrow the book?" Asked Phoebe

"Go right ahead Phyllis, I don't want that creepy book anywhere near me anymore!" stated Cassie

Phoebe took the book and raced over to the P3 because she knew that where everybody would be at that hour of the day.

Phoebe walked into the club with the magic book. She joined her family at the bar.

"A bit of light reading?" Asked Paige

"Listen you guys there's a demon on the loose!" Phoebe informed them

"Are you sure?" Asked Piper

"Quite sure!" said Phoebe "I saw him materialize out of thin air after my friend Cassie read out loud a spell from this book!"

Phoebe finished filling her family in on the recent events at Cassie's apartment.

"So, you actually heard him say that he wanted to get even some people?" Asked Leo

"I wonder who they could be…" murmured Paige

Just then the phone rang.

"P3!" Piper answered

"That is odd daddy…we'll check it out!" She said

The 3 other pairs of eyes were on her.

"Dad says that the security alarm that he had installed in the mansion went off tonight. He would go check it himself but he can't get a sitter for the boys. So anyway, I told him we would!" Piper informed them

The 4 of them headed for the Halliwell house. When they got there, they entered the front door to find that the place had been ransacked. Among the mess stood Daryl, their old friend the police officer. He is among the few to know that they didn't die when the house exploded.

"Hi, guys!" Said Daryl "Don't worry we're alone!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Leo

"Do we know you?" Added Piper

"Oh come on, I know it's you guys!" Exclaimed Daryl "Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige. Come on!"

"How long have you known?" Questioned Piper

"I saw you after the explosion!" Explained Daryl "It's not that hard to spot a happy couple and 2 sisters trailing not to far behind!"

"Does anyone else know?" Inquired Phoebe

"No, I'm the only one!" Answered Daryl "And it's only because I know you so well … so quit worrying!"

"Wish we could…!" Whispered Paige

"What was that?" Asked Daryl

"Phoebe saw a demon today" stated Paige "Maybe he the one who did this!"

At that moment, Keblar made his entrance.

"Where are they?" Questioned Keblar

Keblar looked around the room his eyes rested on phoebe. He recognized her from earlier today.

"What are you doing here?" Shouted Keblar

Keblar threw a fire ball and disappeared.

"Who was he looking for?" Wondered Paige

"One thing's for sure… we have to stop him!" Declared Piper

They agreed something had to be done and that Piper and Leo would search threw Cassie's magic book for a spell that might be helpful in destroying Keblar. While Phoebe went to school and Paige went to work at her temp job. During the lunch hour, Paige ran into her co-worker, Susan…

"Hi, Susan!" Greeted Paige

"Oh, hi, Paulette!" Replied Susan

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to tell about Miss Walker yesterday!" Explained Susan "But right now I can!"

"I would love to hear it!" Declared Paige

"Well, Miss Walker is in fact, Miss Trisha Walker. She had trouble with a guy in the 70's and threw herself into work ever since. Paige felt she had to talk to Miss Walker…

Paige knocked on Miss Walker's office door.

"Miss Walker, I'm so sorry to bother you!" Said Paige coyly

"Who are you and what do you want?" Scowled Miss Walker

"Miss Walker, my name is Paulette Kilborn I'm the temp and since today is my last day, I can tell you on my way out that you can't treat your employees badly just because some guy broke your heart!" scolded Paige

"Young lady, how dare you? You don't know me!" Retorted Miss Walker

"I know what it feels like to get my heart broken it's happen many times!" Answered Paige

"Well, you don't know my story and I don't want tell a stranger about it!" Said Miss Walker "But I will tell you that I would of died if it wasn't for a good friend of mine!"

"You have a friend?" mumbled Paige

"I heard that!" Scowled Miss Walker "besides, she's deceased now!"

"I'm sorry!" Said Paige ashamed

"You should be… Penny saved my life!" Miss Walker informed Paige

"Do you mean Penny Halliwell?" Asked Paige

"How do you know that?" Questioned Miss Walker

"She was my grandmother!" answered Paige

"Which one were you?" Miss Walker demanded to know

"I didn't grow up with the rest of them, my mother put me for adoption I just found my sisters a few years ago!" replied Paige

"Your boyfriend's name wouldn't be Keblar by any chance would it?" Inquired Paige

"Now, how would you know that?" Asked Miss Walker

"Because, my sisters and I, we've seen him… he loose" Informed Paige

"Oh, dear god!" Shouted Trisha Walker

"Your grandmother taught up the spell used to imprison him and she said she would write it into the book of shadows… look in the book of shadows!" ordered Trisha

"We don't have the book of shadows or our powers anymore!" replied Paige

"Mercy!" Whispered Trisha

"The world has no hope!" Utter Trisha

"My sister Piper and her husband are trying to find a solution" Said Paige

"Hope they can figure something out!" Expressed Trisha

"I'm sure they will…"Answer Paige trying to sound convincing

After her meeting with Miss Walker, Paige called Piper and Leo to tell them what she had learned. They, however, ready knew what the sisters had to do. There was a spell in the book that Phoebe got from Cassie that will restore the power of 3. Piper had been happy this past year not having to fight any demons but, she knew she could no longer deny her witch heritage. She knew what had to be done. She also knew that her sister would agree. She and Leo prepared the things needed for the spell (at the Halliwell manner because that's where all the magical supplies are…) and awaited the arrivals of Phoebe and Paige. Paige arrived first followed shortly after by phoebe. Piper informed them of what they had to do. They agreed just as she taught they would. They recited the spell together.

"What was lost will be restored; powers stolen regain your owner. The best would be not later but sooner…" Chanted Piper, Phoebe and Paige

Suddenly, Leo and the girls could sense magic in the air. They returned also to their original appearances. Everything had gone back to the way it was a year ago. The book of shadows, that they had kept safe despite the fact that the pages were blank, had recovered all its spells. They quickly looked up the demon Keblar. They knew that he would soon be returning. They prepared a new spell for him. A couple hours later, Keblar appeared.

"Who are you?" Demanded Keblar

"We are your worst nightmare creep!" Replied Phoebe

They trapped with some crystals and began to recite their spell.

"Breaker of hearts, demon of evil, feel, the pain that you caused and let this pain kill you…" Recited Piper, Phoebe and Paige

The demon exploded and met an untimely end.

After that battle, it was like this past year had never happen. The 6 of them were living in the manner again. No one remember them being «dead». Leo took his position of principal back at the magic school. Paige took a teaching position that Leo offered her at the magic school. Piper took back possession of the P3. Phoebe went back to writing her column and continued her classes at university in order to give even better advice to her readers. The elders promised to send them a new white-lighter soon.

A few days later, they were told to expect their new white-lighter that very day. Paige was in class with her students when Leo called her to his office. He told that their new white-lighter had finally arrived. She turned around and to her surprise it was Kyle Brody, the FBI agent, who was killed by the avatars. She blushed because she had feelings for this man.

"So, you're the one, who was assigned to us?" Asked Paige uncomfortably

"I hope you don't mind!" Said Kyle nervously

"Of course, not!" Replied Paige still blushing

Everyone knew the demons would appear soon but they also knew they could handle anything that came their way.

The End until next time…


End file.
